1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music distribution system for jukeboxes. More specifically, it relates to a system in which a jukebox selectively requests transmission of specific songs from a centralized storage location based upon usage information, and a system which coordinates transmission to optimize channel bandwidth.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional jukeboxes play music from records or compact discs containing several songs. The records or disks are stored locally at the jukebox and are physically selected and played with these jukeboxes. The user views a display listing song selections contained in each record or disk. The user then selects a song to be played by depositing money into the jukebox and pushing keys which represent the desired song. A record or disc changer in the jukebox selects the appropriate record or disc and transfers it to the player, which can take as much as 30 seconds.
There are many deficiencies in conventional jukeboxes. The most significant problem relates to music selection. The users are limited to the songs on the records or compact discs which are physically present in the jukebox. However, much of the music on these records or discs may be unused. This is because less popular songs are often included on the record or disc with more popular songs. Jukebox records typically have two songs, one on each side. Compact discs may have many songs. Generally, only a couple songs on a disc are popular and played often. The remaining songs are merely part of the disc and are not played. Estimates indicate that 80% of songs in a jukebox may be unused. This wastes space in the jukebox which could have additional popular songs. Also, it is not easy to customize song selection for specific clientele at a location. Different establishments have clientele which often desire different types of music, or particular songs. There is no easy mechanism to determine the tastes of the users at a specific location. Therefore, the jukebox owner will use general popularity information to select songs. Alternatively, certain studies, either formally by researchers or informally through the establishment operator, will be used to select songs. Such studies also have deficiencies due to sampling problems.
After music is selected, updating the music is time consuming and expensive. The records or compact discs must be manually updated by replacing the records or disks. Each copy of the record or disc must be purchased and then installed in the jukebox. The title list also must be updated manually when discs are changed.
Costs of installing and maintaining a jukebox can be extremely high. A jukebox can hold as many as 100 discs or records. Installation of the jukebox requires purchase of a complete set of records or discs. Additional purchases must be made in order to change the music. Also, since a jukebox includes many moving parts, breakdowns are common. Breakdowns often occur with the money reception portions or record/disc movement portion. Maintaining the jukebox requires visits from specialized technicians. Since the cost of playing a song is typically low, a jukebox is too expensive for an establishment in which songs are not often played.
Therefore, a need exists for a jukebox which permits simple customization of song selection for specific locations. A need exists for a jukebox system which eliminates manual selection and changing of songs. A need exists for a system which reduces the costs of operating a jukebox.
In personal music listening, a tape, record or disc is played on a simple system. The possible songs are limited by the songs owned by the user. It is expensive to have a large music library, since each song must be purchased. Also, song selection can be quite time consuming with a large library, since the songs must be selected manually. The costs of a jukebox prevent the user from using a jukebox as a personal music playing device. Additionally, if a person rents a jukebox, such as for a party, songs cannot be consecutively played. Rather, a delay is required between songs in order to change discs, which is typically between 8 and 30 seconds. Therefore, a need exists for a jukebox system which is inexpensive and can operate as a personal music player. A need also exists for a system which can play selections consecutively, and can include transition effects, such as fades.
Some of the difficulties of conventional jukeboxes have been overcome by different variations of jukebox type designs. Generally, these systems are one of three types: on-demand streaming, near on-demand streaming, and downloading. In an on-demand streaming system, the user selects a specific song from a central or general library. The song is then immediately performed. On-demand streaming requires a high speed data channel, at least 128 to 256 kbps, between the server and the jukebox. Accommodating this for more than a local area would be prohibitively expensive. Such a system also requires an extremely high speed modem, which is also expensive.
Near on-demand streaming uses a variety of channels to transfer songs to a location for performance. The user can then select one of the multiple songs available on the channels, similarly to selecting a television or radio channel. In order to have the same replay possibilities as a jukebox, each song would have to be replayed approximately six times simultaneously. As with on-demand systems, the necessary bandwidth for real time transfer of music far exceeds today's technologies.
In a download system, music is loaded a jukebox from a central location. The music is stored at the local location for future playing. A computer jukebox is an example of such a system. In a computer jukebox, the songs are digitally stored in a memory. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,302 to Martin et al., new recordings are downloaded into the memory of each computer jukebox. Old recordings are erased from the memory to create space for the new songs. The jukebox monitors and stores information regarding the number of times each song has been played. The information is collected at a central location which uses this information to calculate royalty payments and to determine which songs are less popular and need to be replaced in the jukebox. The jukeboxes are managed remotely by a central management system using modems and public telephone lines or radio frequency transceivers and antennas. The central management location also contains a master catalog containing information about each song record it stores. The central management system monitors the jukebox, determines available memory space in the jukebox and transmits the new songs and catalog information to update the jukebox. The computer jukebox stores songs and graphics locally with information about the songs. The jukebox can initiate communications with the central management system at predetermined times or if the jukebox determines that an event has occurred that the management system should be aware of.
In known computer jukebox systems, the central management system determines which songs need to be replaced and which jukeboxes need to be updated by using new song request data entered by customers to aid in determining whether new song data should be downloaded to the jukebox. The jukebox contains a classification hierarchy which allows the user to find a song of interest. However, existing systems do not include mechanisms for allowing the user to select songs by classes of music types and do not provide information at the local jukebox relating to song availability at the central storage location. In addition, automatic mechanisms are not used to update songs based on user selections. Therefore, a need exists for a system which can automatically update songs based upon user preferences.
In existing systems, songs are transferred from a central location to the local jukeboxes through a variety of media, including satellite broadcasts, RF transmissions, telephone line transmissions and physical transfers of disks. Songs are generally transferred individually to each jukebox. The large files associated with downloading music files can be prohibitively expensive, inefficient and time consuming. The average size of a compressed song is on the order of 50 megabytes. The cost to transfer the large files including songs, can be prohibitive for a computerized jukebox using a central music storage location. In order to compete with traditional jukeboxes, the cost of music distribution must be similar to that for purchase of new compact disks. Additionally, the cost for the equipment to provide the communication of the songs to the jukebox can be high. Transferring songs over a telephone line using modems is expensive, particularly if a long distance telephone connection is necessary between the jukebox and the central location. Although high speed modems are fairly inexpensive, in many locations, the telephone lines may not be sufficiently clear of noise such that the high speeds can be achieved. Higher bandwidth or speed telephone lines may not generally be available in many locations, and generally cost more. ISDN communications have even higher speeds, but are more expensive both for the telephone line and for the equipment. Other types of high speed modems, such as ADSL modems, also are significantly more expensive and connections are not widely available. Satellite receiver costs is also high, both for the equipment and for the ongoing service. Songs may also be transferred through the Internet, but significant delays are possible. The computer jukebox still needs to be connected to the Internet through some type of modem, although a long distance call may not be necessary. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient transmission system. In order to compete with traditional jukeboxes, the music distribution system must include a low cost for both the communication lines and for the communication equipment. Also, as the size of the system grows, significant increases in the cost of distribution equipment must be kept at a minimum.
Also, computer jukeboxes typically have a closed architecture, i.e., the jukebox is associated with a specific music distributor and distribution system. This creates a large dependency of the jukebox on the distribution system. If the distributor ceases to exist, the music in the jukebox may not be replaceable. Similarly, spare parts for repair may cease to exist. Therefore, a need exists for an open architecture for a distribution system.
Finally, a system of computer jukeboxes must be secure. Since songs are digitally stored in a modifiable memory device, the songs can be copied to other devices. Also, unauthorized songs may be loaded onto a jukebox. The music distribution system must provide a mechanism for security of the songs to ensure a fee is paid for the copying and distribution of the music. The payment mechanism must avoid credit or debit falsifications. Several secure payment mechanisms such as smart card, debit card, credit cards, etc. have been used. These mechanisms may provide a satisfactory security as long as the connections between the payment mechanism and the electronic control can not be accessed by hackers or the software that controls the payment mechanism cannot be modified.
However, for jukeboxes, the jukeboxes operators must have access to the connections because they need to service the machines. Thus, connections can be cut and payment mechanisms can be emulated thereby fooling the electronic control. From the other side, the software that controls the payment mechanism can be easily modified and fooled. In this way, hackers avoid paying the fees.
Therefore a need exists to create a more secure payment mechanism that is still secure even if the payment mechanism or software controlling it, is violated or fooled.